Beating Me Means Beating Yourself
by Demi-goddess
Summary: “I’m the one everyone’s running from. I’m the one sent by my master, Boris. And I’m the one who’s going to kill you. So say goodbye.” KaiTala BryRay
1. Prologue

Demi: Oh gawd… I really shouldn't be starting another fic -sweatdrops- but this idea was dropped once and I shall not drop it a second, so I need to get it up… CC Queen of Death was my temp muse/BETAer because my official BETAer went away for a few days, so until Phoenixandashes returns, say hello to CC -big grin-

Title: Beating Me Means Beating Yourself  
Summary: "I'm the one everyone's running from. I'm the one sent by my master, Boris. And I'm the one who's going to kill you. So say goodbye." KaiTala OcxOC  
Rating: T… might go up  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, murder… the usual from me -smile-  
Notes: ehm… this is just the prologue, so it is short and might not make perfect sense. This story takes place some time after the BEGA incident - Boris is in prison.

---------------------------------

"Balcov, you have a visitor."

The Russian man looked up from his book with mild surprise. "Really? Well, well, now that is nice… who is it?"

"Your daughter." The prison guard replied. Boris frowned - he had no daughter. "She says she must speak with you. She's even paid, since we don't usually allow visitors here."

Boris' frown increased, but stood nonetheless. The prison guard clasped his wrists together in iron shackles and lead him out of his cell. He was taken to the interrogation room and left alone… or so he thought.

"Hello father." Said a feminine voice from somewhere in the shadows of the room.

"Come out." Boris ordered, drumming his fingers on the desk, his wrists still shackled. "You must need to say something important to call yourself my daughter."

There was a light chuckle and a figure emerged from the shadows, long red hair cascading down her back to her ankles, two long bangs falling over her face and ending at her waist. "Don't you recognise me?"

Boris' eyes widened once again. "T-"

"Do not even utter my name." The girl interrupted in a hiss. "We are being recorded…" She smirked smugly, and added in a barely audible whisper, "Though it will not matter. The tape might just… disappear…"

Boris smirked too. "Where have you been my child?"

He wanted to embrace this girl in a fatherly hug, even though she wasn't his rightful child by birth or adoption… but of course, the shackles stopped him.

"Father, since you are stuck in this hell hole, you must have a lot of… **business** to take care of outside… I was wondering if you would like me to do so, because, I mean, you have never directed me that much in my life…"

Boris caught the hint and pretended to mull his thoughts over. "Hm… well, there are a few people that I need to get a message to… and a few people who need to be dealt with _fairly_…"

The girl nodded and took out a small notepad and paper. "Their names?"

"The first group need a message about never to cross me again. This needs to go out to all those teams that have defied me … I hope that's not too much work."

"Not at all, father." She replied with a devious smirk as she noted down a few things. "And the last group…"

"Yes, there are three people who need to be dealt with in a fair punishment: Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetsov and…" He smirked. "Tala Ivanov."

The girl nearly crushed the small notepad in her grip when the last name was uttered. She glared at the space in front of her as if he stood there, but after a few minutes, reverted back to her usual self.

"It shall be done, father. Expect another visit soon." She moved over and kissed his forehead in a daughterly fashion, cupping his cheeks.

As she gave his head a kiss, he whispered, "Kill them."

She smiled when she let go. "It shall be done." She repeated.

---------------------------------

Demi: ehm… reviewing sounds nice, ne? As for flaming… meh, you'll have to deal with CC if you dare -big grin-

An update with happen as soon as I am able to.


	2. Cloned

Demi: And here we go for the next chapter. In the summary it says, KaixTala - i will be getting onto that, i promise -big cheesy grin-

Also, this fic does contain at least 3 OCs which play a big part. The canon characters will be the main characters after the next chapter, i promise. Also, for those who want an image of these OCs, i have drawn them and their pictures lie in my dA gallery (link within my profile)

Both my official BETA tester (Phoenixandashes) and my temp tester (CC Queen Of Death) have disappeared... so this is unBETAed... meaning all mistakes are mine and i apologise in advance.

-----------------------------------------

Mr Dickenson's phone had been ringing repetitively for the past six hours. The elderly man was nearly at the point where he was tearing up his precious bowler hat.

Many bladers' coaches and captains, including Judy Tate, had been ringing in many times to report of their bladers being threatened by a lone being about 'not crossing Boris again'; some even saying it was a female.

Then of course, he had to deal with finding out who let in a stranger to converse with Boris Balcov while he was in the high security prison in the Japanese mountains; and who the stranger was… the tapes had been taken and both the supervisor of the prison and two guards who had escorted Boris and the mysterious visitor had been found dead in their rooms…

It fitted.

The only teams left were the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers…

Boris was once again cooking up trouble… yet this time: it was war.

-----------------------------------------

A little girl giggled as her brother picked her up, swinging her around before placing her on his hip. He smiled down at her.

"Bryan!" She cried, hugging his neck. "You scared me, you did, you did."

Bryan just chuckled. "No I didn't. You heard me coming a mile off."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her white dress, her long metallic-lavender hair swaying gracefully in the wind, her snow-boot clad feet swinging. Large eyes, filled with a darker purple, gazed up at her brother, adding to the puppy-dog pout.

"Come on. Tal wants to see us."

The girl frowned cutely. "Why would uncle Tala want to see me too?" She asked.

Her brother shrugged and carried her out of the garden and into the living room of their house. Three boys looked at them as they entered.

A redhead gave a curt nod. "I have some rather unfortunate news. Boris is once again active."

"But he's in jail, isn't he?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I don't know the exact details, since Dickenson seemed to be in a rush, but Boris was visited by someone who is now picking out blading teams that have been up against Boris in any situation, threatening them." Tala explained, eyes closed in thought. "There are only two teams yet to be approached: us and the Bladebreakers. Dickenson wants us moved to Japan, into a hidden base until this rogue is caught."

"So we're going to hide." Ian summed up snidely with disgust. "Us: The fearsome Blitzkrieg Boys are going to hide from some weirdo who's most likely threatening the other teams with a fake gun."

"Then why, Ian, would this weirdo go through all the trouble to get into that PPB All Starz centre just to wave around a fake gun?" Tala questioned. "Must I remind you that the PPB centre is the second most guarded building in the whole of America; second only to the Whitehouse. If this person was caught, it would be life imprisonment." Tala drew a breath. "We are just in a simple, brick and cement house with no defences apart from our bit beasts."

"But we're strong!" It was safe to say that Ian really didn't want to go into hiding.

"Shrimp, we don't know who this opponent is." Bryan replied calmly, still holding his sister. "They seem to be a strategist, meaning they could most likely get Bryony on her own and use her to get to us. This being said, I have to agree with Tala; I don't want to put Bryony in danger and Dickenson's solution seems to be safest." The Falcon turned to his captain. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." The redhead replied. "A chopper will be here at dawn, so we'll be in Japan by late morning."

A loud, feminine laughter drifted into the room and everyone froze. "You won't be, my dear sweet redhead."

Everyone looked around, but found nothing to embody the voice.

"Where are you?" There was no reply and Tala growled. "Show yourself!"

There was a dramatic sigh. "Fine…" A girl seemed to roll down from the ceiling, her high-heeled, fur lined boots stuck there as if by glue.

She was clad in a half-open white hooded, sleeveless jacket, white halter neck-leotard with an orange stripe down the front showing in the gap. She also wore white socks - with another orange stripe down the side -, a blue gun holster strapped to her thigh and long black fingerless gloves with a silver, sapphire embedded chunky bracelet. Her long red hair seemed to stand out – like blood. "…What? No hello? Fine - be that way."

She fell from the roof, landing on her feet. She pulled back a clenched fist and punched a surprised Tala right on the jaw, sending him flying back and sliding along the carpet.

Bryan put his little sister down. "Ian, take her somewhere safe."

"But-"

"Just do it! Keep her safe."

The Snake, grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her out of the living room. The mysterious girl didn't even look at them, her hidden gaze directed right at Tala - who had stood up.

"Who are you?" Bryan hissed, Spencer standing beside the Falcon and Wolf.

"My name… ah, I would tell you my name, but it seems someone stole it - along with my identity and life."

When there was no reply, she held the rim of the white hooded jacket and pulled down-

"Holy…" Spencer trailed off.

Icy blue eyes - exact to Tala's - glinted dangerously and red hair cascaded down the girl's back, two red bangs hanging over her face and body.

She smirked. "Recognise me?"

"You're a clone…" Bryan managed to say. "You have to be… a clone of Tala…"

The girl laughed. "Oh dear Lord, no! I am no clone! The only clone here is him!"

She pointed at Tala.

"What?" The Wolf hissed. "I'm not a clone!"

"Oh really? Then why do you have no memories of life before the beginning of the World Championships two years ago in Russia?"

"He suppressed them!" Bryan cut in. "Like Kai did! Like many of the Abbey boys did! You're just an obsessed fan girl who's managed to get in here!"

Something whizzed past his eye and he blinked. The girl had - in mere seconds - pulled out a gun and had fired at him.

"Oh, so why would I sneak into the PPB center, or get into each other those stupid Majestic boys' mansions if I'm just a Tala-obsessed fan girl?" She snapped, gun pointing threateningly at Bryan. "I'm the one everyone's running from, my dear Falcon. I'm the one sent by my master, Boris. And I'm the one who's going to kill you. So say goodbye."

-----------------------------------------

Demi: ...Moo...? -has nothing to say-


	3. Attack

Demi: back for a quick update. My BETA tester is back -cheers- Phoenixandashes gave this the **Phoenix Seal Of Approval** (© meh).

Enjoy…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm the one everyone's running from. I'm the one sent by my master, Boris. And I'm the one who's going to kill you. So say goodbye."

She fired her gun a second time, but Bryan dodged, the bullet lodging in the wall. The girl growled, firing her gun at the three males as they rushed for cover, seeking refuge behind the furniture.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, my dear boys." She called. "I will kill you. It's my only purpose in life."

"Why follow Boris?" Tala snapped. "He's a bastard. He uses and abuses people."

"Because he's my master." She purred. "He's my master. I have to follow him. He gives me a purpose in life. He gave you life, Tala… why did you betray him?"

"Because he's evil. And because I am not a puppet – I won't be controlled."

She laughed. "But think of all that power. Kai submitted. Of course, those stupid Bladebreakers brought him back with their pathetic beliefs about friendship being stronger, but they'll pay – so will Kai.

"You may have thwarted Master's plans twice already, but you know what they say, 'three times the charm'. And so, he will succeed this time – thanks to me."

"So what are 'Master's plans'?" Bryan drawled.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked softly. "You'll be dead by tea time."

Grabbing a black beyblade from her pocket and snapped it into an equally onyx launcher, shooting the spinning top over the furniture and landing in the space behind them.

"Meet an old friend, boys. She's ever so anxious to say hello again… not to mention 'farewell'."

Black flames burst from the blade and a horrible screech made the three males slap their hands over their ears and shut their eyes.

Upon reusing the two senses, they gasped.

"Black Dranzer…"

The onyx phoenix-copy leered down at them with glowing red eyes, a growl continuously vibrating from its throat.

"But Kai destroyed it!" Bryan protested, still crouched behind the armchair.

"If I can be resurrected, I think a spirit can…" The girl replied, with a pouty-smirk.

"What?" Spencer asked. "You are making no sense, wench."

Her eyes flashed in indignation and the Whale suddenly shot into midair, limbs snapped still, a black aura around him.

"It's a pity I wasn't told to kill you as well." She leaned her weight onto one hip. "Maybe I shall ask Master if I am allowed later."

She flicked his hand in the direction on the wall and Spencer was slammed into the plaster. He groaned and his eyes drooped as his head seemed to spin.

"Spencer!" Tala cried, before growling.

He pulled out his Wolborg, launching it at the burning phoenix. The white wolf roared, rearing from its home and rushing straight at Black Dranzer. It successfully hit the dark entity, making it screech in pain, but enabling it to counter-attack.

Black fire erupted over the white fur and the wolf howled in pain, jumping back.

The phoenix took it to its advantage – Tala was flung into the air and thrown through the patio glass doors, the glass smashing and shards embedding themselves in his back. He landed on his front in the grass, blood slowly welling up in his back wounds.

"Tala!"

"And now for you…"

For once in his life, he began to panic. They were getting slaughtered – by a single copy-girl and a stupid copy-phoenix…

Like the others, the Falcon was lifted into the air by the dark phoenix.

Wolborg was about to bound in and free his master's friend, but suddenly-

"No." The girl commanded. "Stay there."

The wolf did indeed stop.

"Good boy." She cooed.

Wolborg seemed very confused as to what to do. His head flickered to and from the two redheads, ears down and tail in between his legs, before he howled, falling back into the white beyblade – which then stopped spinning.

"Who are you?" Bryan hissed.

"You are indeed a handsome specimen…" She purred, ignoring his words. She stepped towards him, high heels making no sound on the carpet. Upon reaching his floating form, she ran a manicured finger along his jaw bone. "It's a shame I have to kill you." She gasped, her other hand going to her mouth. "What about that darling sister of yours? If you go, what will happen to her? Hm…"

"You touch one hair on her head-"

"Who are you to make threats to me?" She asked conversationally. "I'll do what Master allows me to… but still… you would make an excellent pet…"

Bryan snarled. "I am no pet."

"Not yet, anyway… you will submit to me, though. Soon, you will have nothing to live for – just like me. We're perfect for each other."

"I won't submit to a whore like you."

His head snapped to the side, four long bleeding cuts appearing along his cheek where her long nails had caught the skin as she slapped him.

"Bastard…" She snapped. "But that makes you all the more desirable. Maybe I won't kill you today – meaning I can ask Master for my own little pet… until then…"

He flew back into the wall, sliding down unconscious. Black Dranzer let the Whale down, who had also fallen unconscious.

She summoned the black blade back to her hand, the phoenix disintegrating. Slowly, she strutted her way outside, heels clicking along the cement of the patio. When she reached the still, but conscious, form of Tala, she crouched on the grass.

"Hello, thief."

"Bitch."

She laughed and sat on his wounded back. "As expected…" She ran his fingers through the unruly red locks. "Hm… I suppose you want answers before you die…"

"I'm not dying."

"Oh you silly boy. You will die. I don't fail my Master."

"Why does he want just us dead?" Tala asked, voice strained slightly. "Why not Tyson? He's the reason."

"I'm simply following orders, my dear… sweet, redhead…" she whispered. "It's not just you and Falcon – it's that Phoenix too. For the moment – you three are my targets; my only targets.

"Kai Hiwatari because of his betraying grandfather. Bryan Kuznetsov because if he had won his match, I wouldn't be here. And finally you." She grabbed his hair and bent his head back, leaning into his ear. "You stole my life, Tala. You stole my name, my identity and life. But where to start…? Oh I know…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Demi: ooooooh, cliffie… I'm majorly evil…


	4. Truth

Demi: This chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal Of Approval** ©.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What… do you mean?" Tala hissed, teeth clenched.

"I was a simple, Quebecker girl. Then Master came along and gave me power. My life was better than it had been. But an experiment to merge me with Black Dranzer went wrong-" She gave a harsh tug on his hair. "And I died."

"That's not possible…" Tala rasped. "How come you're… ah, alive?"

"It is possible… but he took my DNA and created you - a male version of me, exact down to the personality and ability to control the sacred white wolf. From what I've gathered, you lived as Tala, but with no idea of your past. You lost - you foolishly lost your match against the wind dragon. Master knew it was the end, but he had one more hope - me.

"According to the records in the lab I woke up in, my body was kept cryogenically frozen in an underground laboratory in Arkhangelsk. Master was obviously able to revive me – notes weren't there about how, but I'm the only proof it worked. He didn't think he'd succeeded at first, so he fled, leaving me to come round myself… I was given no direction in life – no purpose.

"But now I'm back with my master and he gave me a purpose… killing you. And my master will rule the world. If only you had joined – I wouldn't have to kill you and you would be powerful…" She let go of his hair, slamming his head against the ground hard. Unclasping the silver bracelet around her wrist and pushing the glinting sapphire, a sharp knife clicked out of the end. Grabbing his hair once more, she placed the blade against his arched throat, placing pressure upon the skin. "I'm being kind, you know. Bleeding to death is just like falling asleep; it's slow and painless – I should know… that's how _I_ died."

"But it's not how he shall die." A voice said.

The girl's head shot to the side to see someone standing not two feet away. The first thing she noticed were the blood red eyes – was it Hiwatari?

No, it couldn't be.

This male was dark skinned – from the little amount she could see. His hair and lower half of his face was hidden under a sand-coloured Arabic turban and face cover, and he was clad sandy tunic, trousers and sash. The clothing was ended by the same coloured linen strips that wrapped around his wrists, hands, fingers and ankles, which hid the top of his boots.

"Who are you?" She asked, letting go of Tala and rising, dagger in hand, the other drifting to the gun holster on her thigh.

"Don't you recognise me?" He asked.

"Can't say I do." She drawled. "Now leave, before I have to kill you too."

His eyes smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

She snarled and rushed forward, knife drawn. He bent his knees, drawing into a defensive stance.

The sharp blade swished the air where his face would have been – if he hadn't moved. He took another step back, dropping into a frog-like position and swinging one of his legs around, knocking her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground with a small cry.

She growled and grabbed his ankle, tugging viciously and making him fall down too. She leapt on him, straddling his waist and holding his wrists beside his head, the dagger lying on the ground where she had fallen.

"Nekaiia."

"What?"

He took deep breaths. "Nekaiia. My name – don't you recognise it?"

She paused. "Why would I?"

"Think!" He hissed. "Think back!"

Sirens blared down the streets and she cursed, leaping off him and retrieving her bracelet-dagger, before vaulting over the fence.

The male – obviously Nekaiia – leapt to his feet and rushed over to Tala. Blood red eyes connected with icy blues.

"Tala," He said, "you must get all the other teams to safety. After she deals with you, Falcon and Phoenix, the other teams will be in danger – within logic. Stay safe, my friend."

And that's all he remembered.

-----------------------------------------

He heard faint humming… slightly echo-y but all the same sweet and soothing. It sounded like a lullaby - obviously sung by a female…

His head was on something smooth, lying on his front on an equally cushy surface, and soft fingers were running through his red hair.

Icy blues slowly flickered open, blinking every so often. Familiar pale orbs suddenly came into his line of vision, and Tala couldn't help by sigh in relief.

"Bry… you're okay."

"Better than you." Bryan replied. "I managed to get some of the glass shards out, but… you'll have to wait for a medical team to look at you."

"No."

"But-"

"But Uncle Tala!" A cutesy voice said above him. It was obviously Bryony combing his hair and humming the lullaby before. "You could get sick and-and get cooties and DIE!"

"Thanks, chick." Tala murmured with a small smile.

"Mr Dickenson's been notified about the attack - the chopper was dispatched before I could say 'send'."

Tala chuckled and opened his eyes once more, studying the Falcon. "What happened to your cheek?"

"She slapped me and her nails caught me." He said, running a finger along one of the long, convex lines. "She's a fucking whore, I tell you. Must be a clone."

"What?" Tala asked quickly, stomach twisting.

Bryan blinked. "She must be a clone of you - your female side. God help me if you were born a girl…"

Tala shuddered as it all came rushing back - her story… was she lying just to watch him writhe?

Because it sure as hell was working…

----------------------------------------------------

Demi: pleeeeeease review! The KaixTala will be coming soon, i promise! -cowers-

(Can i ask y'all something? Within your review, could you say whether the line-breakers work for you, cos they don't like me!)


	5. Forest

Demi: This chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal Of Approval **yadda yadda yadda…

----------------------------

"Uncle Tala, where are you going?"

Bryan looked over from his place out on the patio, cigarette in hand. He frowned. "Tala?"

The redhead continued to walk towards him and outside, sitting on the small bench against the wall. He leant forward, not even wincing as the linen bandages scraped against his glass-imbedded wounds, and placed his lower arms upon his knees.

He seemed to be breathing faster than usual, making Bryan scowl and stub out his cigarette. "Tala, what's wrong?"

"Too much."

"Too much what?" The Falcon asked, sitting beside the Wolf.

"Too much shit. In my mind." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. "Boris is back and it's worse than usual."

"I wouldn't say so… you aren't in a coma right at the moment."

"Ass." Tala quipped. "No… Boris never meant to kill us before - but now, he wants us dead: you, me and Kai…" The red irises swam into his mind's eye and he shuddered. "And quite possibly others."

"Indeed…"

"Bryan, get on the phone to Mr Dickenson. Tell him the situation has escalated - the other teams need to be protected just like us."

Bryan nodded and walked back inside. Tala sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Uncle Tala?"

The redhead peeked over his hand to look at Bryony. "Yeah Chick?"

She hopped onto the bench and swung her snow-boot clad feet. But instead of talking, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Don't be sad…" She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, one arm curled around her, the other running through her silvery-lilac hair.

"Chick, where's your ribbon?"

Bryony blinked and sat up, hands going to the locks to the left of her face. Finding no white ribbon-bow, she gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." The redhead soothed.

"That was my special ribbon… big brother sent it to me when he was in the Abbey…"

"Come on, you. Let's go find it." As Tala stood, shifting Bryony to his hip, he squinted to the distance. "Better be quick - the helicopter's here…"

"What's a-a… heli-copper?"

Tala smiled. "You'll see."

----------------------------

Within ten minutes, the Blitzkrieg Boys - plus Bryony and her sacred white ribbon - were on the helicopter and flying off over Moscow.

The younger Kuznetsov was sat on her brother's lap, eyes wide in amazement as she stared out at the world below.

"Oh wow!" She cried, pointing at something. "What's that, big brother?"

Bryan blinked and leaned over slightly, looking out at the ground below. "Oh that…" A frown creased his brow. "That, I think, is a Snow Leopard."

The figure down in the snow of Siberia – of which they were flying over – carried on running through the vicious element.

"Whassat?"

"A wild cat." The Falcon replied. "Its fur is so thick, it can survive in an ice storm."

"Like a wolfy?"

"… A little better than wolves. They tend to stick by the forests."

'_Speaking of wolves…_'

He looked over at Tala, who was sat against the wall of the helicopter, icy blues unfocused, yet staring out of the window. His arms were wrapped around himself, as if trying to warm himself. He looked… lost.

Bryan pressed a kiss against his baby sister's temple when she looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry about him, chick."

She nodded timidly and curled against him, closing her eyes…

----------------------------

She gave a small groan as something loud roused her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with a fist, the other feeling numb and full of those annoying pins and needles.

Bryony yawned, hand covering her mouth out of instinct, and rested her head on a strong shoulder, purple eyes opening slowly.

"Big brother…?"

"I'm here." Said a voice right near her ear.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry… you go back to sleep, Chick."

But Bryony didn't close her eyes and go back to sleep – she obviously had some of her brother's stubbornness. Her large eyes swept around her surroundings.

It was some sort of forest, very dark, only lit up by torches and lanterns – which were carried by a few adults. The Blitzkrieg Boys were around her and Bryan, Tala near the back. Up ahead were six teens – all boys, apart from one female – and she only knew one.

"Kai!" She squealed.

The teens up ahead stopped, looking at her with surprise.

The Phoenix gave a small smile, hidden to the others by the flickering light, but Bryan and Bryony saw it. She giggled and waved.

"Are you sure she's his sister?" Bryan heard Tyson whisper to Max.

"What else could she be?" The blond hissed back sarcastically. "His daughter?"

"Well…"

"I hate to tell you this, Granger, but I'm gay." Bryan told him. "How could I have a daughter?"

Spencer, Ian and Kai couldn't resist a smirk.

"Hey, how was I to know? I ain't no psychic!"

"So you are a psychic?"

Tyson looked at the lilac-haired girl, still walking. "What?"

"Double negatives." Bryony said, innocently. "'I **ain't no** psychic'. You're a psychic."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. That's what Gramps says."

"Not in the case of Grammar."

"She's right there, Tyson." Ray pointed out. He laughed as Tyson grumbled things under his breath.

"Tyson got slewed! Tyson got slewed!" Daichi chanted.

"Shut it, Daichi!" The Japanese boy hissed.

"Why're we here, big brother?" Bryony asked Bryan. "I thought we were going into hiding…" She glanced around her, shuddering as they passed a particularly large, hairy spider. "It's scary here…"

"It wasn't safe to fly directly to the base." The Falcon explained. "And the base is deep in one of these mountains, so we're walking there."

Bryony nodded timidly, gripping the elder's jacket. They continued for some time, in utter silence…

Until…

"Tala!"

Bryony only missed off the 'uncle' when it was bad…

The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai froze and looked quickly at the redhead. The Wolf was lying on the ground a short distance behind them, face down and not moving.

----------------------------

Demi: … ehm… review? Pwease?


	6. Base

Kai reacted first, dashing past them and skidding to a halt beside the still form. He knelt down, frowning at the red lines on Tala's jacket.

"His wounds must have reopened." Bryan explained, now next to the Phoenix, Bryony standing with the Bladebreakers.

"We need to keep going." One of the adults said. "We're not safe."

They ignored him, easing Tala over onto his back without aggravating any cuts. Icy blues flickered open, a lost look within the azure depths, as they helped him sit.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "Just blacked out…"

"You're not." Kai grunted, unclasping the redhead's jacket and pushing it off, whilst Bryan kept him upright.

He undid the bandage around the Wolf's middle and examined the bleeding scratches, picking out a shard from one.

"Why weren't these taken out?" Kai asked.

"We had no time." Bryan replied.

"We must keep going!" Another adult hissed.

The Phoenix's fingers went to his scarf, unwrapping it from his shoulders. Whilst he did this, Bryan grabbed the old bandage and dabbed at the cuts softly, all the while, every teen ignoring the grown-ups.

Over by the Bladebreakers, Bryony shivered, wrapping her arms around her. Her coat had been put in her bag and she only had her thin white dress and over-sized snow boots on. Without her brother nearby, she had no warmth.

"Hey…"

Something warm rested on her shoulders and all around her and she looked up into amber eyes. She tugged the warm coat on fully, looking very shy.

"Better?"

"Much… thank you."

"No problem." Ray replied with a smile.

He looked up, smile slowly disappearing when he noticed Tala was now on Bryan's back, jacket once again on. His head was bowed, red hair hiding his eyes, and limbs limp.

"Dude, what's wrong with Tala?"

"Tyson, shush!" Hilary hissed.

"Kids, come on. We need to keep moving."

Kai stalked up to the adult and grabbed him by the collar. "If I hear you tell us one more time to speed up, I will seriously chuck you off this mountain. Got that?"

"Kid, you can't threaten me."

"Oh, I can." He leant forward, a snarl curling on his lips. "And I just have."

The Phoenix pushed the man out the way and the Blitzkrieg Boys – including Tala upon Bryan's back – walked past. Moonlight eyes scanned the area to find his little sister to see that Ray was carrying her. He gave a curt nod to the neko-jin, Ray returning it.

"Will Uncle Tala be okay?" Bryony whispered to Ray, purple eyes wide.

Ray glanced at the redhead - or rather his back - before sighing. "Yeah. Yeah, he will."

----------------------------

"Status report."

The scientist's fingers whizzed over the keyboard. "They're heading through the Japanese mountains, Sir." He paused. "A-And that's all we know."

"Boris-ushka." A voice purred. Everyone looked over to a female redhead, who was smirking almost flirtatiously and filing her nails, her bright blue eyes twinkling. "Leave them be for the while."

"Why so, precious?" Boris asked. "Going soft?"

The girl laughed. "No, Master. But it would be so much more fun to lull them into a false sense of security within that base, before breaking in and redecorating."

"Of course, precious."

"Now, please excuse me Master."

Boris frowned. "Why?"

"I must go flush out those other bladers." She put the nail file down on the desk she was leaning on and strutted up to the Russian, her fur rimmed high heels clicking on the metal floor. "I'll be back soon." She purred, stopping in front of a smirking Boris. She trailed a finger down the broad chest. "I promise…"

"You better." He replied. "Go."

She smiled wickedly.

----------------------------

Tala groaned in discomfort, his back burning with fiery pain. Even through his groggy state, he could smell blood and sweat - the scent lacing the air he breathed.

The room he was in felt too hot. He felt too hot. The fingers that brushed his back were too hot.

Opening his eyes gradually with another groan, he noticed that the room was dark; it would be pitch black if it weren't for the small lamp on the bedside table. He was lying on his front, on a not-so-soft mattress…

"Tala?"

His icy blues slowly moved to the side, to look at the person sitting on the bed, beside him. "Kai…?"

"Hn, I'm here, don't worry."

Tala heaved a sigh and drifted back into unconsciousness.

----------------------------

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Bryan shrugged, eyes sweeping over his sleeping, little sister, who was tucked safely under the sheets of the bed. "For looking after her."

"No problem." Ray replied with a smile, from his own bed. "Just doing what I thought was best."

Bryan nodded and made his way over to the third and final bed, stripping himself of his top half and dropping it beside his sleeping place. Sighing, he fell onto his bed, placing his hands behind his head and gazing up at the cold, hard, steel ceiling of the underground base.

"It's charming in here, isn't it?" Bryan drawled sarcastically.

"Very." Ray agreed. "Can't wait for the other teams to arrive."

"Yup… It's going to be a **blast**."

"If you have you way with it."

"Oh I will…"

----------------------------

Demi: KaiTal hints next chapter, I promise.

Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Please review.


	7. Dealing

Demi: i'm sorry for the way-too-late update... shit happened -shrugs- on with it...

Dedication: It may seem strange to have a dedication here, but it has to be done. A good friend of mine passed away recently and he was a fanatic over BryRay... so, in future, all BryRays i do will be dedicated to him...

**To Caberwolf - the Prince of BryRay**

----------------------------

"Oh! My! GAWD!" A female voice screeched. "Look at her! She's sooooo sweet!"

Bryony continued to run as fast as her little legs could go, whimpering in fear of the large, pink-haired neko-jin behind her, other girls laughing. She staggered and fell, her knee burning from the friction with the metal floor, making her cry out. Tears dripped from her eyes, but she stood and kept running-

"Gotcha!"

She screamed as arms encircled her waist. A cheek rubbed against hers and a foreign smell invaded her nose.

"Lemme go!" She cried.

"No, you're too sweet to be wandering around!" Mariah squealed.

The little Russian continued to struggle as Mariah walked back over to the other girls-

"Let go of her!" A voice bellowed.

Mariah whirled around. "What?"

"Big brother!" Bryony grit her teeth before biting Mariah harshly on the arm that held her steadfast. The neko-jin let her go with a shriek and Bryony fell to the floor nimbly, sprinting off over to Bryan, who scooped her up. "B-Big brother…"

She buried her face in the elder's neck, crying from her hurting knee and fear.

Bryan sent an icy death-glare straight at the girly Chinese blader. "Touch one hair on her head again, and you're regret ever being rescued from that whore of a clone."

He turned his back on the girls and walked back down the corridor.

Mariah looked at Julia. "Are you sure she's not his daughter?"

----------------------------

Tala leant carefully against the cool metal wall of the shower, the hot water flowing over his lean frame. His skin and slowly-healing wounds protested for a while, but he just closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

After a while, he sniffed, pushing off the wall. Quickly, he washed his hair and skin, filling the room with a minty fragrance.

Just as he had wrapped a dull towel around his waist, a knock sounded at the bathroom door, the sound vibrating and bouncing off the metal walls.

"It's me."

"Come in, Kai." Tala replied, rubbing his hair.

The metallic door clicked open.

"What? No lock?" Kai smirked.

"Can it, Kai." Tala snapped.

The Phoenix frowned. "Something wrong?"

Tala just 'humphed', looking away, a scowl present on delicate features.

"Tala, you can tell me. You know-"

"No I can't!" Tala burst out, pushing past him and moving into the bedroom. He grabbed boxers and shoved them on, whipping the towel off after he had done so. As he yanked some jeans on, he continued, "I can't tell you, Kai! I can't tell anyone! You won't understand - I don't even understand myself!"

"Is this something this girl told you?" Kai asked, frowning harshly and standing in the bathroom doorway. "She's just messing with your head!"

"No she's not!" The Wolf yelled back, fists curled at his sides. "I can tell! So many things point towards the truth!"

"What truth?" Kai was confused, eyes narrowing and stepping closer to the hysterical canine. "Tala, what on Earth are you going on about?"

Tala snarled, shaking his head and turning his back on Kai. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not!"

"Because…" Tala shivered, closing his eyes and biting the inside of his lip.

"Tala, please. We may not be the best of friends - heck, maybe not even good friends, but…" The Phoenix trailed off. "Please Tala…"

"I… can't…"

"Yes you can." Kai brushed his fingers against the other's pale forearms and felt him jerk. "Tala…"

"She's not the clone…"

"What?"

"She's not the clone!" Tala repeated, harshly, but still quietly. He turned around, eyes downcast and ashamed. "I am."

Time seemed to stand still. The Phoenix stared in shock at the Wolf.

"You…" His mouth turned dry as he witnessed a tear fall from crystal orbs as they clenched shut. "T-Tal…"

"Yeah, whatever." Tala cut in, wiping the tears away fiercely and turning back around, going to grab a shirt from his bed. "I'm a freak. I'm a clone of a _dead girl_. I'm not natural. I'm not even real. I'm-"

"Shut up." Kai snapped, striding up to the Wolf and slapping the shirt out of his hands as he said this. "Just shut up. You are real. I'm touching you now, aren't I?"

"You're not getting the point, Kai!" Tala cried. "I'm a-"

"Don't say it." Kai hissed, cutting Tala off immediately with its iciness. His ruby eyes went - if possible - a cold ruby. "You are not a freak, Tala. Yeah, you might be a clone, but you've lived the life - she hasn't! You're the Tala I know. You're the Tala everyone knows! _You_ are the real Tala."

Watery eyes looked at Kai, almost sympathetically. "See…? I said you wouldn't get it!"

"Maybe you're the person who doesn't get it." Kai stated. His hand curled around Tala's limp index finger, thumb stroking the smooth knuckle. "Tala, does it matter what you are? Does it matter what people think of you? What matters is who you are within - a wolf. And a wolf never gives up, does it?" Tala looked down, making the Phoenix lift his chin to regain eye contact once more. "Does it?"

"No…" Tala murmured.

The redhead stepped forward, leaning against the other Russian's hard chest. He heaved a shaky sigh, closing his eyes as Kai wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling a friendly kiss placed upon his damp scalp…

Hands still linked…

----------------------------

Demi: Thought i needed to get some KaiTal in here -smiles-

Please review - i need all the inspiration to get moving again


	8. And Healing

Demi: BIG - BIG - BIG sank you to CC Queen Of Death who got my ass in gear to complete this chapter - a few phrases are hers, but she says she wrote them for me. She knows she owns them - I know she owns them - let's get on with the goddamn fic.

_**---To caberwolf - The Prince of BryRay ---**_

Bryan blinked at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Kai and Tala sleeping on one bed, the Wolf resting on top of the Phoenix's chest. His eyes seemed to be tinged with a faint red - crying perhaps?

Bryan shook his head and walked back out of the room, a knowing smile on his face. He walked along the metal grated corridor, hands in pockets.

When he entered his, Ray's and Bryony's room, he still had the understanding smirk on his face.

"Alright, who died?"

"No one - unfortunately." Bryan chuckled.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Well, what's with the smirk?"

"How would you react if I told you both my and your teammate was gay?"

The Cat blinked. "That was random."

"No it isn't." Bryan replied, jumping on his bed, still smirking. "Alright, I found Kai and Tala asleep in the same bed and getting _very_ cosy indeed."

"Really?" Ray laughed, standing from his own bed and walking over to the Falcon, perching on the mattress. "That doesn't make them gay… just really good friends."

"Well, if that's what 'really good friends' do…" Bryan sniggered. "Fine, it doesn't make them gay, but fuck it, it looked like it."

The Chinese blader cocked his head. "Bryan? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" The Falcon supported himself on his elbows. "Sure."

"Is Tala gay?"

Bryan thought it over. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Nearly all the boys in the Abbey were gay. That's what happens when boys are put in such close quarters with no girls…" He caught the question within golden orbs and he chuckled. "Yeah, I am… problem?"

"Why would there be a problem?"

"What problem?"

Both teens looked over to see little Bryony emerging from the bathroom, little robe tied around her and her metallic-lilac hair dripping.

"There's not a problem." Ray replied with a smile. "Nice bath?"

"Very nice, thank you." She replied with a giggle. "Your turn!"

"Yes, she is making a statement, Kon." Bryan said with a smirk.

"Hey!" The Tiger grabbed the pillow from under Bryan's head and smacked the Falcon right on the face with it. "If she's making any statement about body aroma, it would be about you."

"Hey, I've spent basically the whole day in the gym." The Russian protested, heaving the pillow off his face and hitting Ray with it. "And I'll take a shower after you, okay?"

"Okay."

"And tomorrow, you're coming to the gym with me, okay?"

"Okay- wait! What?"

"Hah, you said 'okay' so you have to come. Now get your ass in that shower – we have an early start tomorrow, when I'll be whipping it into shape."

"You _are_ evil, Kuznetsov." Ray muttered, standing and walking past Bryony, patting the youngster on the head. When he reached the doorway, he threw a look over his shoulder – a rather mischievous one. "And how do you know my ass isn't in shape? Been looking?"

Bryan sent him a wink and Ray disappeared into the bathroom with a laugh, making the Falcon chuckle…

It faltered, however, when Bryony began to giggle. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?" She said with a smile, rocking from side to side.

Bryan smirked and gestured for her to come over. "Whatever. Now come here – let's get through your hair."

The Chick bounced up to him and perched on his bed, crossing her legs in the lotus position. Bryan leant down, rummaging in his bag and finding a comb, before starting to run it through her hair…

His mind solely on the cat-boy who was separated from him by a single, metal wall…

--------------------------

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, fingers going to his eye to rub the powdery sleep from its perch. He blinked and looked down behind him, sapphire eyes settling upon the sleeping form of the Phoenix. He was on his side, his arm tucked under the pillow and his head, the other arm resting on the mattress - its original place having been Tala's waist.

The redhead could still feel the familiar warmth spreading from the other's body… but an unfamiliar one spread through his chest at the closeness. It was almost as if his chest was swelling…

Not painfully - not in a bad way… it felt nice, warm… he couldn't describe it…

He also had the sudden urge to just lie back down, replace Kai's arm over his waist and fall back asleep…

Kai groaned, eyes fluttering open. Ruby orbs settled on Tala and a small smile curled his lips. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

Kai rubbed his eye. "What time is it?"

"Hm… seven."

"We slept long, then…" Kai chuckled. Reaching up, he softly rubbed Tala's arm. "You okay?"

The redhead hesitated, then sighed, closing his eyes. "…I don't know…"

"More into the negative, though?" Kai asked and Tala nodded. The Phoenix sat up, sliding a muscled arm around the slim waist and pulling the redhead closer. "It's okay, Tal… I'm here – I understand…" Tala looked down. "That's got to mean something…"

"It does… God, it does… I don't feel so…" A look a shame passed across his face and through his eyes. "Vulnerable."

"You're not vulnerable, Tala. Far from it…" Long fingers ran through the unruly red hair and he smiled as Tala seemed to lean into the embrace. "Even a person with no heart would be having a hard time coming to terms with such matters as this…" He gently touched Tala's cheek with his other hand, fingers grazing the perfect porcelain cheek. "And you definitely have a heart."

"But I shouldn't have a heart. I shouldn't have a body. I shouldn't have a **life**. This isn't my life Kai, don't you understand? **This** is **her** life! And because Boris lost her, he replaced her with me! I'm nothing but a clone! Scrap that, Kai - I'm **nothing**!"

"So you're telling me that I love nothing?" Kai asked coldly.

Tala froze. "You… what do you mean…?"

"Tala, I love you." Kai admitted. "I have done since I can remember you."

The redhead shook his head stubbornly. "No, you don't love me - you love her."

"I don't even know her, Tala."

"Yes you do. If you know me, then you know her, because - as I've been trying to get into your thick skull, Hiwatari - I am her!"

Kai growled, frustrated at the Wolf, and grabbed him, rolling the younger under him and pinning him down. "Don't you get it, Tala? You are nothing like her! Would go around killing innocent people for **Boris**? Would you kill Bryan?" He brought his face nearer. "Would you kill me?"

"…" The redhead couldn't look away from the fierce, yet open, ruby gaze. His azure depths flooded with tears and he turned his head to the side, staring at the barren wall. "No… I could never kill you… or Bryan or anyone…"

"Precisely." The Phoenix whispered, resting his forehead on the other's temple. "You're someone completely different. It was her destiny to die. It was your destiny to be reborn…"

Tala turned his head back, forcing Kai to raise his head back up. Their eyes locked and an understanding was achieved…

Letting his head drop slightly, Kai whispered a final sentence - "And it was my destiny to own you…" - before pressing his lips to Tala's…

--------------------------

Demi: -swoons- please review! Things get rolling next chapter!


	9. Gone

_Chapter no.:_ 9  
_Chapter title:_ Gone…  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval **and** Deathly Royal Degree** (CC Queen of Death… teehee)**  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14  
Troublesome Aries  
Ice-Wolf-16**  
**S2pidinnocence**  
(Double thanks to you guys - no one else reviewed… -grumbles-)_  
__Notes: _We slowly get moving now. Onward, ho!

* * *

"AH!" She screeched, jumping in fright.

The spider jumped too, scared at the sudden shriek. It turned its eight, beady eyes on her, slowly creeping towards her and backing the Chick into a corner of the metal corridor.

"It's just a spider…" She chanted. "It's just a spider… It's just a spider… It's just a spider… It's just a spider… Oh who are you kidding, Bryony Kuznetsov? It's a huge, hairy, evil spider who's gunna eat you!"

She shrieked again and scrunched her face up, clenching her eyes shut…

"It won't eat you." A voice said. "And you can open your eyes again."

She did so slowly, lilac eyes darting to the space where the spider used to be, before finding sand-coloured boots in her line of vision. Travelling up the legs, equally sandy bandages gave way to slightly baggy trousers… to a sandy tunic and sash… bandaged fingers, hands and wrists that bound the sleeves of the tunic… ending with the sand-coloured face cover and head scarf. Brilliant ruby eyes, which were lined with deep, black kohl, stared at her kindly.

"Who are you…?" She asked hesitantly.

"My name is Nightshade." The boy replied.

"I'm Bryony."

"I know." Ruby eyes glittered with a smile. He crouched. "You're Bryan's sister, right?"

She nodded. "How do you know?"

"I've been watching over you all… making sure _she_ doesn't harm anyone."

"Oh… so you're on our side?"

He paused. "Yes, I suppose. Neutral to some extent, but yes - I am on your side."

"Are you my friend?"

"I don't know." The teen said. "Do you want me to be your friend?"

She nodded. "You saved me from the hairy spider!"

He laughed and stood. "Then I am your friend. But I am sorry to say, that I must leave."

"_Why_?" She squealed. "Why? Don't leave!"

"I have to." He said softly. "I only came here to deliver a message to someone. Then… I saw there was a damsel in distress, so I had to save her from the mean spider." He chuckled. "We will meet again, Bryony…"

"But - wait!"

But he had disappeared in what looked like a pile of sand. The sand shifted along the floor and disappeared down one of the floor grates.

She pouted with a frown - her new friend had disappeared! She didn't care _how_ he disappeared - only that he had left her!

"Keep us a secret…" His voice whispered in her ear.

Shooting around, she found no one. She was alone in the corridor…

"But warn Tala… _she_ is coming… find her secrets within a heaven-named place filled with hell… go…"

Bryony was scared. Her new friend was… a bit chilling, to say the least.

"Nightshade…?"

"Stay safe, friend…" Came the whispered reply, sounding as if it were on the wind. "I will be gone from this world soon…"

She looked around frantically. Okay, **now** she cared about _how_ he disappeared. Vanishing into a pile of moving sand? F-R-E-A-K-Y!

But she was calm… yes… she was a very calm person… never one to burst out with such things as-

"BIG BROTHER!"

…that.

* * *

"Crusher? Did you hear something?"

The dark skinned boy looked down at his younger sister, her small hand enveloped within his. "No." She said, with a shake of his head.

"Oh…" Monica looked puzzled. "I swear I heard-"

A figure came sprinting around the corridor, a blur of shining lilac and white. Obviously not having spotted them, the figure bowled right into Monica, knocking both down.

"Ow…" They both groaned, clutching their heads.

"Oh my God, I am so, so, so sorry!" Bryony gushed. "Are you okay? I should have looked where I was going! I'm so stupid! Did I hurt you?"

Monica just laughed. "I'm okay, don't worry. Are you alright?"

"I'm 'kay." She replied. "My name's Bryony. What's your name?"

"I'm Monica."

Bryony looked behind her. "Who's that?"

"He's my brother. His name's Crusher."

"Oh… I saw him on the T.V. You'll probably have seen my big brother too." The young Russian said. A light bulb went off in her head. "Oh my God, big brother!"

She scrambled to her feet, dragging Monica with her. "Sorry - hope we get to speak to each other - bye!"

And she sprinted away once again, leaving the two behind, wondering who the strange, twittering girl really was…

* * *

He groaned as the light surged through his closed eyelids and as something jumped on him, making the lumpy bed press into his already tired body.

"Big brother, you have to wake up!" The thing yelled in an oddly familiar voice. "Wake up!" He was shaken. "Wake up, you annoying, sleeping… thing!"

"Hey, hey, Bryony, what?" Bryan slurred, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. Slowly, his eyes flickered open. "What's going on? Did you have a bad dream?"

His sister shook her head. "No!"

"Right…" Bryan sighed. "Start at the beginning."

"I was going to dinner-"

"Without Tala?"

"He wouldn't open his door. And I was hungry." The girl protested. "Now shut up - it's my story-telling time!

"Anyway, I was going to dinner and this huge, hairy spider appeared and it was so scary cos it was all creepy. And this boy appeared! And he saved me from the spider. He said his name was Nightshade - odd name, but his clothing was strange too! He was all covered up in sandy colours apart from his eyes - and they were red… really, really red and the outsides of his eyes were lined with black! It was… but anyway - I asked if he was my friend and he said, "If you want me to." So I asked if he was on our side - he said he was neutral… but more on our side. Then he disappeared! In a second, he disappeared into a pile of sand! Then he said-"

She blinked. 'Keep us a secret…' Oh no! She had blabbed about him when he had said not to!

'_Relax!' _Said the left side of her mind. _'Take a few deep breaths. He also said he would be **gone from this world soon**. You have to tell your brother about him to save Nightshade!'_

'_Shut up!'_ Said the right side. _'You disobeyed him! He won't want to be your friend anymore! And why should you save him? Why should your brother risk his life to save someone who you don't even know? He's just selfish!'_

"Chick?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and stared up into her brother's worried eyes. He lifted a hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"No fever…" Bryan frowned. "Bryony, what's going on?"

"I just told you…" She whispered. "But Nightshade's in trouble. I think… I think he's dying or something. And he risked his life to get in here and get a message to us!"

"What's the message?"

They looked over to the adjacent bed to see Ray sitting up and awake.

"Hey, you didn't expect me to sleep right through the light and noise? I'm half cat, remember?" The Neko-jin protested. "But Bryony, what did Nightshade say?"

"Uhm… 'She's coming' and… 'find her secrets within a heaven-named place filled with hell' or something."

"'Heaven-named place filled with hell'…" Bryan frowned. "The Abbey…"

"Could be." Ray replied.

Bryan sighed. "Great…"

* * *

_Demi:_ Review **PLEASE**. I need lots of motivation! If you don't believe me, go ask Phoenixandashes. Boy, most of the time, i'm running to her to get my arse in gear -grumbles-


	10. Abbey

_Chapter no. :_ 10  
_Chapter title: _Abbey  
_Story rating:_ MT  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_VERY VERY VERY big thanks for reviewing...  
_**S2pidinnocence  
Troublesome Aries  
Neena14  
Tornadicwolf666  
HiddenPortrait**  
_Notes: _Guys, sorry for the two-month delay in updates - shit happened and i got side-tracked. Please forgive me.

* * *

"So, back to the Abbey, eh?" 

"Possibly."

"'Possibly'?" Tala frowned, settling back against Kai's hard chest. The redhead stared at the Falcon, who was sat on the bed opposite him, Bryony on his lap and Ray beside him. "Where else could he mean?"

Bryan shrugged. "Somewhere we don't know about - maybe a second lab?"

"I…" The Wolf sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why do these types of things have to happen around us?" He sighed once again.

"What's our plan of action, then?"

"Even if we knew exactly where we're supposed to go, how would we get out of here? It's maximum security." Ray said.

"We can get past it."

"Maybe not."

"What?" Tala looked up at Kai. "Do you doubt me?"

"No." The Phoenix replied, tightening his hold on Tala's waist. "Not doubt in you. But how do you suggest we get off this island?"

"Well, you get onto one of your many contacts and get a chopper over here."

"The Airforce patrol the skies around here." Bryan cut in.

"How'd you know that?"

"I overheard people talking about it. Jurgen does come in handy, I suppose. But lots of bladers are planning a breakout - they don't want to be cooped up in here because of some wench."

Kai felt the redhead's heart rate escalate. "Sh," He whispered in Tala's ear. "Calm down."

Tala sighed and nodded. He sat still for a few moments, eyes downcast but determined as he thought through several scenarios.

"They must have some sort of… aircraft hanger… for emergencies." Tala said suddenly. "If we find it, then we can leave."

"What about the assassin girl?" Ray asked.

The Wolf's eyes hardened like ice. "If she turns up, we fight."

"And who can fly a plane?"

"Me." Replied Bryan. "Oh, and Kai."

Kai grunted in agreement.

"And-?"

"You will stay here and look after Bryony." Ice eyes bore into amber orbs fiercely. "You have no connection with our mission."

Ray wanted to yell back, 'But I can help!' and bear his fangs in protest, but Bryan beat him to it – minus the fangs, of course.

"Tala, Ray can help." The Falcon cut in, a frown slashing his brow. "He's a neko-jin for crying out loud!"

"Which is why he's staying with Bryony… you said it yourself, Bryan; she could most likely get Bryony on her own and use her to get to us. So Ray is staying here – for precautions." Tala raised an eyebrow coolly and switched to Russian. "**Don't tell me you're growing attached to the Kitten.**"

Bryan frowned even further. "**And if I am?**"

"**Don't grow too attached.**"

'_Hypocrite._' Bryan snarled in his mind, but on the outside, his expression just darkened.

"Fine." Ray conceded. "I'll stay here."

"Good."

"So… when do we set off, captain?" Bryan asked, still rather dark.

"Tomorrow." Kai replied for the redhead. "But keep quiet. Act normal – we don't want to arouse suspicion."

Bryan nodded and stood, picking up his baby sister and motioning for Ray to follow.

Once the three had left, Tala shifted around slowly to face the Phoenix.

"Kai…?"

"Yeah?"

The redhead reached up, hands cradling the elder's head and lips ghosting tantalisingly over the others'.

"This might be… our last night…"

Kai nodded and applied pressure to the pale lips, drawing out a sensuous kiss, answering the Wolf's suggestion in his own way.

Rolling his captain below him on the bed, he gazed down into icy blues and brushed the porcelain cheek with his own tattooed one gently, kissing the skin there softly…

* * *

"Fucking piece of-"

His fist hit the wall, full force, causing the metal to buckle and dent severely. He rested his head on the damaged wall and sighed deeply, eyes closed.

"Bry, what…?"

Silver eyes opened to look at Ray, who was stood in the bathroom doorway, a frown slashing his brow and amber eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Well, it can't be the shower, cos you would have uprooted it from the floor, so what's going on?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nothing… just… don't worry about it. This place is just doing my head in…"

"Hey," Ray placed a hand on the Falcon's shoulder, "you'll be out of here in less than twelve hours."

The silver-haired lad glanced in amber orbs, spotting the flicker of sadness dart across. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"That's the point. I'm leaving you and Chick here, whilst I get a breath of real air - not the shit pumped through the air conditioning. And…" He sighed once again. "I'm leaving you in the possible line of danger. You shouldn't have to look after my sister…" He paused, eyes distant. "I already lost a sister through leaving her for a small amount of time… who knows how long I'll be…"

Ray felt his heart clench. "Bry… you're right, I shouldn't _have to_ look after Bryony, but I want to. I know she's important to you… and know I know about your other sister, I know she's the most important thing in your life, meaning I'll guard her with _my_ life. And…" He smiled up at the Falcon. "I think I can survive a little while longer in this prison without going insane… talking about losing minds…" His brow furrowed and saffron orbs glinted in the dim light. "Tala… hey, I mean, I don't know the guy like you do, but… Tala doesn't seem… _himself_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seemed distant; not his calculating self… and it appeared like Kai was really protective of him, making sure he didn't stress over things too much…"

Bryan shrugged. "It's this place and the thought of somebody out there trying to steal his identity. And Kai's just being the typical boyfriend…"

"I suppose…" Ray froze. "Wait, 'boyfriend'?"

"Duh… I told you before. I found them in bed together."

"That was, 'jumping to conclusions', I think."

"Whatever."

"Bastard."

"Love you too."

Bryan exited the bathroom with a mischievous smirk, leaving Ray leaning on the wall. The Tiger watched him pick his little sister up and place her in her bed, continuing with the nightly rituals of putting the Chick to bed.

His amber eyes softened and became distant as he gazed on the smiling Falcon, before he snapped himself out of it and shut the bathroom door to have a shower.


	11. Why?

_Chapter no.:_ 11  
_Chapter title:_ Why?  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Deathly Royal Degree** (CC Queen of Death, my Yami… teehee)**  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess… Oh oh oh! Not not Santa - ye gets a lime! Bet that makes you happy...  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14  
tornadicwolf666  
What?!  
Troublesome Aries  
Shadowwolf0379  
HiddenPortrait  
**_Notes: _We slowly get moving now. Onward, ho! -strikes a pose- Ah, but i warn you, i've been feeling a bit off lately. I don't feel like my writing's the same and up to standard... but my Yami (CC) says it be fine, so... -resumes pose- Onward, ho!

* * *

Ray sighed and looked up at Bryan with sad eyes. The Falcon gave a small flicker of a smile and wrapped an arm around the Tiger's waist, pulling him into a hug, breathing in the younger's scent, silver eyes closing and blocking out the sight of their metallic bedroom. 

"You seem sad to let me go," Bryan commented softly.

"I am…"

"Hn… why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' you bastard?" Ray pulled back and smacked the Falcon round the side of the head. "I'm sad cos I'm going to miss you."

"And why would you miss _me_?"

Ray shook his head. "You're impossible…"

Bryan chuckled, brushing silver locks out of his eyes, a smirk curling his mouth.

'_Oh God…_' The Tiger thought, eyes glazing over at the thought of kissing those lips.

"Ray…?"

"Hm, huh?"

The Falcon cocked his head, almost bird-like. "You got something on your mind? Wanna tell me?"

"No," Ray replied with a sigh. "Don't worry about it."

Bryan took hold of the younger's chin and looked him levelly in the eye. "I do worry about it. Kitten, you're the first person - barring my team - who I've managed to spend at least one night with, without maiming them in some way; and even then, I usually do end up injuring one of them." Ray couldn't help but smile at that. "I respect you. And Bryony absolutely adores you."

The Chinese boy wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Will… you sleep with me?"

"Ray-"

"N-Not in _that_ way," The Tiger stuttered, moving away slightly. "I mean… will… can we… share a bed, tonight?"

The Falcon pulled away slightly, only to look Ray in the eyes again. "If you want," He replied, pulling Ray back against him once again.

* * *

"Borya, where are you going?" 

Boris stopped and turned around. "I can't lie in bed all day," He replied to the girl, who was clutching the thin sheet to her bare chest, red hair surrounding her lithe frame. "I have to make sure all those lackeys are doing their jobs."

"Can't you do that later?" She pouted.

"No, Yuri, I can't," The very-much-older man sighed, moving back over to the bed and perching on the edge, stroking the porcelain cheek. "I'll be back though."

She smirked. "I bet you will…" She placed a kiss on his lips. "Be back soon."

She watched him leave. Upon the door being locked, her expression turned to disgust and she wiped her mouth, standing up with the sheet still around her. She stalked over to the en-suite bathroom and slammed her palm on the shower switch, before leaping into the hot spray, leaving the sheet on the bathroom floor.

She shuddered, scrubbing furiously at her pale skin. "Ugh, I can't believe you did that, Tala… I cannot believe it…" She sighed. "But he is my master… I must please him…"

* * *

_His breath came out in short pants as the hot kisses trailed down his torso. His icy blue orbs stared unseeingly up at the metallic ceiling and his long, slender fingers lost themselves in unruly cobalt locks._

_His back arched, canine-like teeth biting into his other hand, stifling a cry of absolute pleasure as a wet mouth engulfed him. Tears leaked from beneath his eyelids and he tried to buck his hips to get the warmth to accept more of him, but hot fingers held them down, resulting in a pleading groan from the redhead._

"_Kai… please…"_

* * *

He came round with a groan and a terrible throbbing in his nether regions. Slowly opening his eyes, he came face to face with Kai. Thankfully, the older Russian was dead to the world, and totally oblivious to the aroused Tala. 

Groaning once again, the redhead struggled out of iron grip of his lover and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and turning on the shower, adjusting it to the coldest setting. He stepped into the cubicle with a hiss and a grimace as the icy water touched his heated skin.

"Ah, shit…" He whispered harshly, settling back against the metal wall and closing his eyes.

So many memories swimming in his mind… so many… **too** many. Some he wasn't even sure about…

* * *

_"Tala!" A smooth voice scolded humorously._

_An eight-year-old Tala continued to stay crouched behind the barrels, a hand stuffed in his mouth to stifle the sniggers and giggles._

"_Where are you?" The voice continued. "Ma's getting your dinner ready and you can't be late."_

_He got onto all fours and crawled around to the edge of the barrel stack, blue eyes peeking. In the barn doorway was a boy about a year or two older than him, …? coloured eyes twinkling with mirth._

"_Taaaala!" he called again, brushing strands of hair out of his face…_

* * *

"What colour was his hair? And his eyes?" Tala asked himself, fingers holding his temple in concentration.

* * *

_"Gotcha!" The boy laughed, picking Tala up around the waist and swinging him around. "Thought you could hide from me, eh?"_

"_Yeah," Tala replied with a moody pout._

"_Well, I always find who I'm looking for."_

_Tala sighed and the boy set him back on the floor, arms still wrapped around him. Laughing, the other boy rubbed his nose against the redhead's in an Eskimo kiss._

"_Why so blue, Red?"_

"_I don't want you to go…"_

"_I know, Wolfie," The other replied softly, kissing Tala's forehead gently. "But I need to see the world; the Chief says I must and I know he's right… I'll buy you lots of sweets and presents, kay?"_

_Tala mumbled something illogical._

"_Do we have a deal?"_

"_Yeah, okay…" The redhead muttered with a dramatic sigh. He looked up at the other boy with a smile. "I love you…"_

"_Love you too Tala…"_

* * *

"What was his fucking name?" he growled, banging his fist on the wall in frustration. "So many fucking holes!" 

"_You need to calm down, Red," Bryan's immature voice echoed in his head, "or you'll lose your last brain cell when your brain overheats!" _

"When did you say that?"

"_Yeah, Tal," Ian's voice piped in. "**Cool** it!"_

"Stupid shrimp… when did I meet you?"

"_Aw, don't be mean, guys!" An unknown feminine voice filled his ears. _

"Who **are** you?"

"_Don't tell me you forgot, Tala-baby." The girl laughed. "I'm-"_

"Tala?"

"_Tala! No! Don't take Tala! No!"_

"Tala?"

"_I love you..."_

"Tala."

"_You stole my life, **thief**!"_

"Tala!"

"_How could you forget?"_

"Tala!"

"_Tala, you're my favourite student… you know why?"_

"No, n-no…"

"Tala, snap out of it!"

"_My dear sweet redhead…"_

"**Tala!**"

"_Uncle Tala? Where are you going?"_

"To Hell…"

"Tala? What are you going on about? 'Hell'?"

"_I don't want you to go…"_

"I am…"

"Fucking snap out of it! You're scaring me!"

"_Scary things scare me…"_

Tala smiled numbly. "Like death…"

"_No need to fear death – you're gunna become my guardian angel!"_

"Angel…"

"_According to the records in the lab I woke up in, my body was kept cryogenically frozen in an underground laboratory in Arkhangelsk."_

His head hit something solid and he froze, the voices fading. He raised his hand to his stinging cheek, blinking dazedly, surprised.

"Tala?"

He looked up. "Kai…?"

The Phoenix sighed and drew the Wolf into his arms, the cold water beating against their skin. "You scared me."

"…Why?"

"You weren't replying when I talked to you and then you started muttering things under your breath; you were shaking too." Kai kissed the damp scalp.

"I… I'm sorry… voices in my head…"

The older Russian closed his eyes. "What were they saying?"

Tala didn't reply at first.

"Arkhangelsk…"

"What?"

"That's what she said when I first met her – Boris revived her in a laboratory in Arkhangelsk…"

Kai drew back, looking into determined blue orbs. "Meaning?"

"That's where we're going."

"The lab might not be there anymore – Boris might have moved all his notes and shit somewhere else too."

"I don't care!" Tala collapsed into Kai's chest again. "I want this all to end. I want everything to end so badly…"

* * *

A cruel smile curled her lip as she watched the drama unfold on the computer screen. "And so it shall… and it'll end **very** badly…"

* * *

Demi: -spots mob of angry readers- hm... well, there be angry BryRay fans, angry Tala fans, angry "I-want-to-read-more" fans... -sighs- 

Review and i'll end your suffering **without** having to set my Yami on you...


	12. Dreams of a Better Life with Chocolate

_Chapter no.:_ 12  
_Chapter title:_ Dreams of a Better Life with Chocolate Love  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14  
tornadicwolf666  
HiddenPortrait  
**_Notes: _Well, for those interested, I've started up a schedule. This means that all my stories (all three million of them) will be on a steady update (I plan). It spans over two weeks and then repeats again (For more information, go see the bottom of my profile... don't read the whole of it - it'll waste five minutes of your life...) But this story will be updated every Thursday, Week 1, meaning it will next be updated in two weeks time. Sorry if that sucks for you, but I have important exams coming up and I need to have time for revision _and_ writing...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"The amount of lesbianism in this place would draw even a gay man here."** (Sheik, from my new Zelda story, 'Shadow'. Pssst, if ye've played TP, go read! -totally inconspicious hinting-)

* * *

The first thing he saw, upon entering the room, was that only one occupant was awake. The other was asleep, with his head in the former's lap, red strands in disarray.

Red eyes raised to meet his gaze. "Bryan."

The Falcon nodded and walked into the room further, Ray and Bryony trailing behind him. The eldest in the room could sense that something was up and he didn't hide his suspicions, a frown slashing his brow and moonlight eyes sparkling with confusion.

"He's just tired," Kai answered the unasked question, watching Bryan perch on the bed he was sat on; Ray sitting on the other bed, with Bryony on his lap. "He didn't get much sleep last night; too restless."

"About what?" The pale haired teen asked. "Tala never gets restless unless it's something big."

Kai sighed. "It is. He's been getting flashes of memories. Some he's not even sure of. And… voices started 'talking' to him – I think they were just shards of recollections that flashed up in correlation of each other… but he thought they were actually talking to him."

"I have the sudden urge to call him schizophrenic…" Bryan muttered, with a small smile, as he brushed crimson locks out of the Wolf's face. "What's going on in that head of yours, wolfie?"

"Bry…" His name slipped past pink lips and red eyebrows slanted as he came round.

"I'm here, Tal," the Falcon whispered, stroking the porcelain cheek.

Ice blue eyes opened, fresh with tears. "I'm so sorry…" Tala murmured deliriously.

"What about, Tala?"

"They took her… I tried to stop them… but… I tried… I really did… so sorry…" He closed his eyes again, biting the inside of his quivering lip.

"Tal, shhh…" Bryan soothed, taking the slim hand in his own. "That's in the past. And I forgave you – have forgiven you. You wouldn't have been able to save her. She's in a better place; better than she was."

The redhead nodded, eyes still closed.

Meanwhile, Ray stood, Bryony perched on his hip. He nodded at Bryan, giving the silent message that he was taking the little girl elsewhere, so not to look on Tala in his confused state.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bryony tugged on the neko-jin's sleeve. "What's wrong with him?"

Ray sighed and walked down the corridor, heading to the cafeteria. "He's got a fever," he partially-lied.

"Oh…" She fell silent for a moment. "Big Brother had one of them once. Uncle Tala and Uncle Spencer looked after him. He was confused and hot and I didn't like to see him in that pain. He looked… helpless. And Big Brother should be big and strong."

"People can't be like that all the time, you know," The Chinese boy corrected. "We all have to have our times when we're down and out."

"…I still don't like it…"

"I know; neither do I, Chick… neither do I."

* * *

"Bryan…"

"Yeah, Tal?"

Blue eyes gazed off, unseeingly, as Kai combed through his hair. "I… have to tell you something…"

Kai looked down sharply. "Tala, you-?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Kai," Tala interrupted, hand clenching in Bryan's grip. "He has to know; he has the right to know." He looked up into moonlight orbs. "She was right."

"Who was?"

"The girl – the cause of all this… the real Tala."

The Falcon hesitated. "The… 'real Tala'? What do you mean – you're the real Tala!"

"No," Tala gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not. I'm the clone; not her."

"She's just-"

"She's not just messing with my head, Bryan. So many things point to the truth. I had no memories before now and… I have no birth certificate, no family, no history of when I first joined the Abbey…

"It's all because I'm not real; I'm a clone of a girl who was accidentally killed in an experiment by Boris. The reason I don't have any traceable family is because her name wasn't Tala Ivanova. It wasn't even Russian – she came from Quebec, in Canada.

"But after the Russian worlds, Boris escaped the authorities by running away to Arkhangelsk, where the girl's dead body was cryogenically frozen. Somehow, he revived her, in one final attempt to win, but then abandoned her, fleeing to Siberia.

"And now she's back to get her own life back."

"Which she's not getting."

Tala looked up suddenly at Bryan.

"Red…" The Falcon began softly, stroking the younger's knuckle. "Kai's probably told you this, but **you** are the real Tala. Maybe not the biological, natural Tala, but you're the real Tala, the one that everyone knows. You're the one everyone loves and cares for. She died; that was her life over – yours was made and created and you lived it. So what if Boris became God for the day; she should then go for him because she created you, her rival, and then recreated her, generating her misery."

"I…" His words died in his throat and he settled for closing his eyes slowly with a sigh.

Bryan leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth, white cheek. "Tala, we all love you; Kai more than us, but still…"

Tala's lips curled in a small smile.

"Things will be okay; I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

The canteen was the noisiest place in the underground complex by far. Many conversations were mixed and bounced off the metallic walls as everyone fought to be heard and to hear.

At every hour of the day (or what was presumed as day by Dizzi), it was filled with people needing food, as the provisions was not allowed anywhere else; the only quiet times were during the night (no food was available at that time, obviously), early morning and late evening, which was when the Russian team usually went to eat, preferring the peace and quiet.

Ray knew this and usually accompanied Bryan and young Bryony, but the little girl was hungry and he daren't anger the Falcon by denying his sister simple food.

The Tiger looked down at the Chick. She had finished her bacon and eggs and had gone onto her morning boost of hot chocolate, something which the neko-jin found amusing; both Kuznetsovs had a strange thing about chocolate, especially the hot, drinking type…

Was it a quirk, was it pure coincidence or was it that Bryan had taught his sister about the joys of chocolate?

Well, Ray thought, at least I have some blackmailing material against Bry… a chocolate fetish… his bad-boy cred will go down the drain… (that brought a small grin to his lips)

Movement opposite him made his eyes dart forward. Sitting down at the other side of the table was Bryan, eyes darker and brow more furrowed than usual. His gaze met Bryony's first, a small, but hollow, smile gracing his lips, before he looked to Ray; the look _he_ received was something along the lines of, 'why-is-my-life-so-fucking-fucked-up?'.

A mug filtered into both of their visions and they looked to Bryony, who was offering her half-drunk mug of coco to her brother, as if sensing his depressiveness. He shook his head slowly and she took it back.

Ray noted this duly; Bryan refusing hot chocolate… something _was_ wrong…

He reached across and prodded the Falcon's hand to get the elder's attention, before raising a questioning eyebrow; his reply was a nonchalant shrug and an averted gaze.

Both knew talking would get them no where; their voices would be lost even before their own ears heard them.

Once again, Ray reached over, but this time, he rested his hand on the elder's, giving Bryan a reassuring smile that he hoped the other would take as an, 'you-can-talk-to-me-you-know'.

"Ah!"

Despite the noise, everyone heard the shriek; and everyone went deathly quiet.

Both Tiger and Falcon looked to the source of the shout; Bryony was looking at her syrup covered hands with a horrified expression, and Ray instantly knew why – someone had thrown a sticky pancake and it had hit the Chick squarely on the back of the head.

The little girl whimpered and her teary purple eyes darted up to her brother. "Big Brother…"

Oh shit, Ray could only think; and hope that Bryan wouldn't go _too_ ballistic.

Speaking of the Falcon, the Chinese lad suddenly realised that the elder was already on their side of the table, pulling the pancake out of her once-beautiful, now syrup-full lavender-toned hair.

His eyes (if possible) darkened even more.

"Who threw that?" He asked, quietly.

Everyone turned to each other, fearful, inquiring glances filled with the same question…

But eventually every gaze fell on a very sheepish-looking Tyson.

Oh for the love of God… Ray internally winced.

"Tyson…" Bryan growled, standing from his crouched stance beside his crying sister.

He stalked forward and grabbed the Dragon's collar, hauling the Japanese boy up and holding him off the floor.

"Bryan, it was an accident," Hiro spoke calmly, but he didn't stand. "Put him down; it was an accident."

The Falcon did indeed put him down – after slapping the pancake on the blue and red baseball cap and throwing him down the table, so that he slid along the surface, collecting every dish along the way and falling off the other side.

"Sorry; my arm had a spasm – it was an _accident_," Bryan sneered, before turning on his heel and walking back to the Chick.

He picked her up and strode out the canteen, Ray trailing after him, leaving the carnage behind them.

* * *

Demi: Ah... the 'arm-spasm-excuse'... such a favourite of mine... you can hit people and get away with it... well, at least with me... -cough-...

Review moo! -gallops away Monty Python style with Patsy and the coconuts-


	13. Of Kisses by the Door

_Chapter no.:_ 13  
_Chapter title: _Of Kisses by the Door  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14  
tornadicwolf666  
****Alderrin  
RussiansNekojinlover  
HiddenPortrait  
**_Notes: _You'll like this chapter ; )  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"You all know I am of sound mind. But now, let me turn to the unicorn with a fish on its head and say, 'Smile! The purple is warm!'" **_(moi, lol)

* * *

_

"It will come out, won't it?"

He smiled and continued to lather her hair. "It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"What about my ribbon?"

"It's clean."

"Will you say more than two words?"

"No."

Bryony pouted and splashed water at her elder brother. "Meanie."

"Hey, you're the meanie for spraying water at me," He pointed out, dotting her nose with the foamy shampoo. She giggled, making him smile. "Ray put magic powder on your ribbon, and now it's soaking in water to help speed up the process."

In reality, however, Ray had only put stain remover, which he had borrowed from the cleaning staff, on it; but that spoils a little girl's imagination, so it was known to the little girl as 'magic powder'.

"Big Brother?"

"Mm hm?"

"Are you and Ray together?"

Bryan blinked in surprise, hand frozen in midair as he went to reach for the showerhead. He looked back at his sister, who was staring at him with innocent purple eyes, before sighing.

"No," He said, grabbing the showerhead and turning it on, holding it over the metallic-lavender hair and gently washing the shampoo out. "No we're not."

"But you shared a bed with him last night," The Chick pointed out, beginning to count the things off on her fingers. "Then, I saw you holding hands in the canteen half an hour ago across the table. You always let him hug you and you always hug back. **And** I've seen all those looks you send him, mister."

"You've hung around Tala too much…" He muttered, massaging the conditioner into her hair. "You can't be a natural eight-year-old…"

"So if you're not with him, do you like him?"

Bryan looked at his baby sister and swore someone else was sat in the bathtub instead of her - the large purple eyes turned to aqua-blue orbs and the lavender hair darkened, turning deep violet.

He shook his head and once again washed the conditioner out of the back-to-normal strands.

"Big Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Do you?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed. "I don't know," he whispered, tenderly wringing out her long hair and lifting her out of the bath, setting her on the floor and quickly wrapping a towel round her. "I really don't know, Chick. Now come on; I'll send Kitten to take you to Hilary to do your hair like yesterday, alright?"

"'Kitten'?" Bryony giggled, and a tint of colour brushed Bryan's cheeks. "You **do** like him." She poked him in the ribs. "You **do** like him, you do, you do!"

"Okay, fine, I do!" The Falcon conceded. "But don't tell a soul, you hear me, young lady - not even Tala."

I don't think he could take the strain, he added as an afterthought.

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his nose. "I promise."

"Good." He stood up. "I'll go get your clothes, okay?"

She gave him a nod and he walked out, grabbing her dress and snow boots from her suitcase, noticing that Ray wasn't in the room. He turned back and re-entered the bathroom, placing the boots on the floor, before helping his sister into the floaty white dress and slipping her feet into the snow boots.

"Bry?" The Falcon turned to see the Tiger in the doorway. "I kinda guessed you'd send Bryony to Hilary, so I went and got her."

"Thanks, Ray," The elder replied, scooping his sister up and resting him on his hip.

After handing the Chick over to the brunette Bladebreaker, he turned back around, moonlight eyes gazing over the neko-jin, who was laid out on his bed, amber orbs flitting from side to side as he read a book.

Bryan sighed and stalked over, kneeling first, but then laying fully on the Chinese lad, surprising the other.

"Bry, what…?"

The Falcon buried his face in the tanned neck with a sigh, arms locking around the lithe waist and body slumping completely in relaxation. The Tiger seemed to understand something was wrong and wrapped his arms around the strong back, fingers softly massaging the skin beneath the thin t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" Ray whispered. "Is it to do with Tala?"

"Yeah… so much to do with Tala… I can't believe he's managed so far…"

"So far with what?"

Bryan shook his head sadly. "I can't tell you…" he said faintly, making the neko-jin shiver as he felt the Russian's lips move against his neck. "But let me stay…"

"Stay?" The younger repeated, but he quickly realized what the Falcon was asking him and sighed, kissing the other's temple soothingly. "Yeah, Bry… we'll stay for as long as you want…"

* * *

It was a little after midnight when he was woken up. He groaned slightly, amber eyes opening and shifting into focus. 

"Bry…?"

"I woke you to say I'm going."

The Tiger sat up to stare at the Falcon, who was perched on the edge of his bed. "What?"

"We're going," Bryan repeated softly, careful of his sleeping sister. "And… I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh… good luck, Bry," mumbled Ray, with a small smile. "Just be careful."

"I will." He kissed the Chinese boy's forehead, before standing and heading to the door-

But when the metallic door slid open, he was jerked around and his lips were covered by another pair. It was a brief kiss but when he realised it was Ray who had kissed him, he slammed the younger into the doorframe, crushing his lips back onto the Tiger's and pressing against the lithe frame.

Ray groaned and kissed back, working his mouth against the elder's with the same vigour. His mind was fogged; he didn't even know why he had gone up and kissed the Falcon, but he sure as hell was enjoying it.

Bryan pulled away. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Why didn't _you_?" The Tiger panted back, moaning breathlessly when the Russian began to kiss down his jaw to his neck, sucking on a piece of skin and bringing blood to the surface.

"I have to go…" The elder whispered, looking the younger in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Take _even_ more care now," Ray murmured, brushing his fingers against the ashen cheek. "Don't worry about Bryony - I'll guard her with my life."

Bryan leant forward and captured the amber-eyed youth's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…"

Ray watched sadly, still leaning against the metal doorframe, as Bryan walked off down the corridor, disappearing into the dark.

A tear slipped down his tanned cheek. "I love you…"

* * *

Demi: -spots BryRay fans- Holy SHIT! -runs away- I'm sorry! 


	14. Memories

_Chapter no.:_ 14  
_Chapter title: _Memories...  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14  
tornadicwolf666  
****Phoenixandashes  
Shrouded-obssession  
RussiansNekojinlover****  
HiddenPortrait  
**_Notes: _Ugh, sorry for the late update. Art exam (TEN FUCKING HOURS!) killed me, it really did... ugh... -dies-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
__"There's an orgy in my mouth, Demi. This curry is spicy!" _My legend buddeh Lenneh lol

* * *

"_Why the fuck are we here?"_

"_Yeah, and where're the Blitz' Boys?"_

"_I heard they're the reason we're here!"_

"_It was a breach in security – not pranks by that snake, Papov, idiot."_

"_Hey!"_

Ray sighed and held onto Bryony tighter, scooting back into the corner, amber eyes closing to shut out the rowdy occupants of the locked dinner hall.

They had all been herded into the cafeteria, even though it was the unholy hours of the morning, with no explanation other than (like someone had said), "There was a breach in security". Ray knew it was the Russian team indefinitely; even if he hadn't been there when they had planned it, he wasn't stupid enough not to put two and two together.

"Uncle Ray?"

The Tiger looked down at the Chick. "Yeah, Bryony?"

"Is everything okay?"

"_If it __**is**__ their fault, though, I'm gunna-!"_

"Yeah, Chick…"

"Don't lie to me, please…"

Ray sighed again. "I don't know, I'm sorry, Chick. With me, most definitely no…"

Her small arms wrapped around his middle tightly. "I saw you and Big Brother kissing – does that mean you like him back?" Receiving a nod (along with a blush), she smiled. "And you miss him?" Another nod. "He'll be back before we know it."

"You're right, Bryony," The amber-eyed youth agreed. "Knowing Bryan, he'll get things done quick."

"What did you just say?"

A shadow was cast over them, making them look up. It was Rick, his bulky arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be smart with me, cat-boy," the white-haired male snapped. Everyone had gone deathly quiet.

The Tiger stood up, placing Bryony to the side. "I wasn't being smart. It's just you shouldn't listen to other people's conversations whe-"

The younger suddenly found his feet had left the ground and he couldn't breathe all that well. The reason for this was that Rick had grabbed him by the throat and had pushed him against the wall, elevating the Chinese blader only by his neck. His lithe fingers gripped the bulky wrists, hoping to be let down.

"When they don't concern me?" The American finished. "I think they concern me; along with everyone in this room."

"Rick! Let go of him!" Mariah yelled.

"Not until he spills the beans… so, it _is_ Falcon who's the cause of us being locked in an even smaller space like battery hens, is it? And I'm guessing it's to do with Ivanov and Hiwatari too. So what's happened? Have they escaped? Without taking us with them?" The Bison snorted. "And he didn't even take his baby sister with him – what a heartless little cunt."

"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Bryony shrieked. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Oh, I know, shrimp," Rick replied, tightening his grip on Ray's throat even more; the Tiger was really fighting for breath now.

"Rick…"

"Yes, cat-boy? Decided to talk, now?"

"They've…"

"They've what?"

"Rick!" Hiro shouted. "Let him down – you're strangling him!"

"We need answers."

"Not when he can't even say more than one word," Robert interrupted. "Violence is not the answer. And if you kill him, I'm afraid it just won't go down well with me. And I doubt with his teammates either."

"Plus," Johnny added. "You'll be doing that whore's work by killing him for her."

Rick didn't listen. "Cat-boy, spill!"

"They've… they've… gone to… help…"

"Help? So they've gone over back to Boris!"

"No…!" The Tiger's mind was foggy with oxygen deprivation now, but he forced the words out with his last breaths. "To help us…"

"How?"

"Who… better than Boris'… Boris' students… to… fight… him…?"

"Then why not send Justice Five? They were his students! They know about Boris! What about Hiro? He probably knows more than them!"

"They know nothing of him!"

Everyone froze, staring at Bryony, who had shrieked out the exclamation. She was stood on one of the table's benches, tiny fists clenched by her sides and purple eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring threateningly, almost like Bryan's.

"I know more of them combined, asshole!" The Chick continued, surprising even more people – and not with the statement that she knew more than them… "Let Ray go, now, or you'll regret it."

"Why should I listen to a _Kuznetsov_?" Rick taunted. "And what'll you do – nibble my ankles?"

"Don't tempt me," She replied coolly. The American backtracked; she _did not_ sound like an eight year old girl. "You have no real grudge against Boris. My brother does. All his life – and all through his friends' lives – was full of torture session after torture session after torture session. Even as a young child, I experienced this." She paused, eyes (which now seemed to be turning more of an aqua colour by the second) hardening. "I – an innocent six year old – watched my own sister be taken away to die, her own life depending on my brother's match results with Ray; if he won, she'd live; if he lost…

"And what happened? **She died!**" Tears streamed down her cheeks and Rick loosened his hold in shock. "You have no fucking clue – none of you – of what Boris is like! They have a case – a reason to go up against him! You?" She laughed. "All of you… you just want to be heroes – to rid the world of evil! If you knew what life could really be like, your tails would be in between your legs faster than someone could stuff it up your asses! You fight for freedom – you don't know what it really feels like to be free! And to know that people died because of your 'cause' and therefore cannot feel what we feel – the sun on your skin, fresh air in your lungs, the sensation of wounds being allowed to heal and your wrists liberated from shackles that have been there since your birth! So don't give me shit about knowledge!"

Ray was dropped to the floor, panting for breath. The Chick darted over to him and began to sob into his shoulder, body wracking with her crying. He wrapped his arms around her, amber eyes glaring up at Rick, who simply turned away, hands shoved in his pockets. Everyone else turned to each other, but remained silent, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry…" The girl sobbed. "For finding out that way…"

"I already knew about things like that, Chick…" Ray murmured back. "Bryan told me last night. I'm sorry you had to dredge up old memories to get me breathing again."

"I would have exploded one day… will Big Brother hear about this?"

"Most likely… you know what Bryan's like…"

"Too well…"

Amber and purple locked. "You're not like any eight year-old I know."

She smiled back. "I know…"

"And what a mouth you have."

"I know," She giggled; the mood finally starting to lift. "It happens when you grow up around Bryan."

* * *

"It feels like _years_ since I last saw the snow," Tala remarked, lifting a handful of cold white powder and allowing it to slip through his gloved fingers.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Bryan said, doing a similar ritual before moulding some in his hands and tossing it aside.

Kai pulled a face. "I'm not sure what I think about the snow but the sight of _that_ leaves a foul taste in my mouth."

The building was like an infected limb of the landscape, the snow doing nothing to hide the vicious black spires that just screamed trouble. It was gothic style, like the Abbey was… trying to pass as a religious building – succeeding, but at the same time, failing.

The only sounds that filled the air were the gentle lapping of the icy water by the dock, not to far away, and the snow crunching beneath their feet.

They walked thought a gateway, the lettering burning into their memories: _Arch-Angel Convent – a happy place for happy children under God's loving gaze_.

"What is it with Boris and the whole religious thing?" Ian asked, hands stuffed down his pockets which looked nonchalant, but in fact, his finger was stroking the sharp edge of Wyborg for comfort.

"I don't know, but let's just hope no one's home," Tala muttered as he led the way.

The door shrieked when it was forced open and Kai slipped through the gap. "Looks empty…"

They all entered. Standing in a grand, yet decrepit and dusty, entrance hall, five sets of eyes darted around, searching through the darkness for any threat.

"She'll be here, won't she?" Spencer's question sounded more like a statement needing conferment.

"She will… you can bet on it…"

* * *

Demi: I've said this to Neena, but I apologise for short chapters. They're all I have time for with my exams coming up...

Review


	15. Goodbye, Experiment 984339936

_Chapter no.:_ 15  
_Chapter title:_ Goodbye, Experiment 984339936  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**Neena14****  
**_Notes: _Oh... heh, I got a lot of reviews... -glomps Neena and gives her many cookies-  
_**"Don't think of yourself as an ugly person, darling - just a beautiful monkey!"** My darling father trying to 'cheer me up'... lol)_

* * *

"Sweet Jesus… I never knew humans could build this kind of shit…" 

Tala swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked around the laboratory.

They had searched the Convent for what seemed like hours (which probably _was_ hours) and, on the very last floor, down underground, they had found target. Spencer and Ian had agreed to (though, that was a loose term – Tala had _told _them to) patrol the few floors above, so to alert of any intruders.

About a dozen glass tubes circled the large room, each one ceiling to floor, some still bubbling with unnaturally green liquid, some empty. At the centre was a station of computers, several for each pair of tanks, foreboding on its own… to think that poor, innocent _girls_ stared out at the scientists at these columns – scientists who were in control of their lives and sanity – and how the those men had to watch children be mutilated and experimented on, and how they couldn't do anything but follow orders…

"This… is completely mad…" Bryan said, his footsteps echoing around the laboratory. "_Insane_… not even the Abbey was equipped like this…"

"It was," the Wolf whispered, eyes hard. "You just never saw it… the few times you were down there, you were out of it – drugged or otherwise…"

Kai walked along the side, running his hand along the wall and the metal doors of the cells, peering through the small windows of the tiny prison chambers. He paused and did a double take… that looked familiar.

"Kai? What is it?"

The Phoenix grabbed the handle and viciously tugged the door open, vanishing inside. Tala ran to the door and held it open, allowing what little light there was to pour in.

Kai came out, a small and sad looking fabric-toy falcon in the palm of his hand, the lilac wings limp over the edges of his hands and one eye staring blearily at the ceiling. Kai gently blew the dust away and brushed it clean.

"Bryan," he called.

The older Russian walked over from where he was looking at one of the computer consoles. He hesitated as he came closer but kept going, stopping in front of Kai and lifting one shaky hand to rescue the old toy.

"Gale," he said thickly, looking down at it with a small smile.

"That… was Alana's, wasn't it?" The Phoenix asked carefully.

"Yeah…" He viciously threw it on the floor and stalked away, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah it was…"

"Bry-!"

"I knew she'd be dead, but…" The Falcon paused, head rested on a piece of metal panelling, eyes closed. "But fuck, there was part of me that just… she could've been rescued or she could've escaped… and now that's proof she's as dead as every other shit…"

Silence reigned for many minutes; to them, it felt like they had lost someone right at that moment…

"Enough," Bryan said suddenly, pulling back and walking back over to the console. "We didn't come here for my matters…"

"Bryan, your head."

A long, bleeding line along the silver one's brow had caught Kai's attention; the elder had obviously inflicted it on the cracked metal panel.

"What?" Bryan touched his forehead, fingers coming away bloody. "I don't feel anything, so it's fine."

The Wolf and Phoenix glanced at each other as the Falcon worked furiously on the computer that, miraculously, still worked.

"They're here," the eldest finally said, bringing the other two over. "The notes… not many – Boris must have erased some or they might have become corrupted or…"

"…Shit…" Kai muttered.

'_Tala Chaniya – died in experiment 73453 to merge with Black Dranzer – 24__th__ Dec. 1999, aged 12. Power levels too high… heart exploded…'_

Tala swallowed – there was more to come…

'_Experiment 984339936 – Tala Ivanov born 24__th__ Dec. 2000, male. Wolf Spirit, known now as Wolborg, compatible. No memories accounted. Experimentation success…_

'_Growth speed manageable – speed is more than any other clone. Already, after three days, he is the equal age of a two year old, but the mind of a five year old. Boris pleased…_

'_Original friends unsuspecting. Drugged whilst sleeping. Only one to know shipped off away to Convent with other girls. Boris does not want other girls in his sight – too emotionally painful as he lost original Tala just over a year ago…_

'_Tala entered for the World Tournament – cyberisation in motion for his success…_

'_18__th__ Nov. 2001, Tala started portraying emotions. Anger, hate and disgust. Sources from other boys say he is involved with Kuznetsov, Bryan in more than a brotherly way. We have not notified Boris – Tala deserves happiness…_

'_The Abbey has been shut down. Experiment 984339936 known as Tala Ivanov classed as a failure by Boris. Kuznetsov, Alana to be killed as a result. God save her soul…'_

Silence reigned as the three took in the information. Bryan glanced at Kai, before looking down at Tala, eyes softening as he noted the hard, icy orbs.

"Tal-"

"Don't," the redhead snapped. "Just… don't." He paused. "So, in reality, I'm only five years old." He chuckled and turned away. "Ah, Kai, they'll lock you up for having sex with an underage _child_! Fuck, I'm younger than Chick!"

"Tal-"

"I knew it!" Tala continued. "I knew you two never grew up with me. I thought she'd died really young – eight or so – not two years before the championships! You only knew me a year, and still, Bryan stayed with me, believing that I'd always been a guy. I lived a lie – we all lived a lie! I might as well, give up."

The Phoenix moved over to the younger and made the Wolf look him in the eye, cupping porcelain cheeks in his hands. He leant down, and kissed him lovingly, deeply, reassuringly. Slim fingers gripped his own, eyes still closed, even when Kai pulled away.

"Don't ever give up. I won't ever forgive myself if you give up…"

Tala shook his head sadly, opening his icy blues. "Look at me, Kai. Think about it. I'm not and haven't been acting like myself. This is not me! Ever since I found out the truth, I've been an emotional wreck! When did I ever leave our room at the base? Only for meals. And even then, it was only when no one was around! If I'm acting like that now, what am I going to be like in months to come? The longer time goes on, the bigger the risk of the truth coming out!"

"Tala…" Ruby orbs were flickering full of emotions. "You saw the notes. You are a clone." Tala winced. "Making you the perfect replica. Meaning, we may not have known you – _you_, the male Tala – but we knew Tala. We loved Tala – **you**! You will get stronger! We're standing by you, no matter what. And besides…" He enveloped the redhead in his arms. "Enough talk about how you and Bryan loved each other; you're making me jealous."

The Wolf gave a choke of a snicker, closing his eyes. He inhaled the elder's musky scent before sighing, calming down…

But when he heard a small grunt, he and Kai turned to Bryan.

"Bry, what…?"

The Phoenix trailed off, eyes widening when the elder fell to his knees, before collapsing on the floor, blood soaking a patch in the back of his jacket.

"Bryan!"

"Oopsie, did I do that?" Asked a sarcastic voice.

Both conscious teens paled. "Oh God, no…"

There was a chilling laugh. "Hello and goodbye, experiment 984339936"

* * *

Demi: If I don't get reviews apart from my darling Neena (who, from this moment on, I have claimed -grins ferally-), I will run to your house, scream in your ear, eat all your cookies and clog your toilet. 


	16. Death

_Chapter no.:_ 16  
_Chapter title:_ Death...  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _big, creepy spiders… um, that's it, I guess…  
_Thanks for reviewing...  
_**shrouded-obsession  
RussiansNekojinlover  
Neena14  
tala **  
**HiddenPortrait  
tornadicwolf666**  
_Notes: _The reviews? That's more like it... and i've just checked; 71 reviews for 15 chapters??? I luff you guys -huggles- Heh, but on with the chapter... and you won't like me after the end of this one... oh no you won't... cos I didn't even like this one... -lip wobbles-

* * *

"Oh God, no…"

The female Tala dropped from the roof beams, a dagger on a link of chain swinging in her hands, smeared with blood – Bryan's blood. She smirked, twirling it mockingly.

"Don't worry – he's not dead," she told them with a chuckle. "Would I allow him to die? Him, no; his Kitten on the other hand…" She drew her thumb across her throat.

"What did you do to Ray?" Kai demanded.

"Oh, nothing much…" She examined her nails. "I would have let him live if he hadn't have been so… oh, what's the word? Stubborn. Kept going on about how I'll never be me again and how darling thief would remain the real Tala… tsk, maybe he'll be Tala; I go by 'Yuri' now. Still…" She sighed dramatically. "Need I say this? _Tala_ won't be around much longer."

"_Want to bet on that?_" Asked a voice.

She gasped. "I thought I'd killed you!"

"_Takes more than that to kill a spirit…_" The voice commented. Right before their eyes, Bryan dissolved into a pile of sand, which filtered through a grate by the wall.

"Bring him back!"

"_Let me think about that one… no._"

"Then go! Leave! Go back to your disgusting desert!"

"_Fine…_"

Then, Tala and Kai vanished, in the same state as Bryan. Yuri snarled, looking around for the voice's owner. Finding no one, she howled in fury.

"_But I'll be taking then with me…_"

* * *

He felt so hot. His skin burnt beneath his thick, winter clothing. He was on fire. Where was he?

Pain rippled through his back when he moved to sit up. No, he wouldn't do that again. The ground beneath his cheek and body shifted and he blurrily opened his silver eyes. The first thing he saw was orange. The sky was that _amber_ colour; so was the ground.

"Ray…" he croaked instinctively.

He clenched a fist in the grainy ground and let the granules fall.

"Sand…"

Realising he had to move at some point, he rolled onto his front, pushing up slowly to his knees, trying the ignore the scorching stab of pain that coursed along his spine. He looked around with a curse. He was in a desert. All he could see was miles and miles of red sand, stretching as far as the eye could see.

He could feel the blood on his back sticking to his clothes, irritating his already burning skin. Yanking off his jacket, he swore as it felt no different.

"The sky is orange…" he muttered quietly to himself. "That either means sunrise or sunset… let's hope it's sunset… it's cold then…"

Struggling to his feet, he swayed in imbalance.

"Is this Hell?" He asked, not realising he was thinking out loud. "It's hot enough… it's orange and red enough…"

The wind breezed against his back through his t-shirt and through the hole in the material, sticking to his wound, which he hissed at. Unlike the wind he was used to, it was stinging and hot but, he had to admit, at least it wasn't going the other way, blowing sand into his eyes.

It blew against his back again, a little more persistently this time; almost as if it wanted him to follow that direction.

Knowing he had no other plan, he did so, stumbling with the wind's path. He trudged on for what seem like hours and what probably was; the moon slowly rose and the temperature dropped. Falling down a few times, he carried on, shrugging his jacket back on when chills ran down his spine and goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"There **is** a God…"

Before him was an oasis. A pool of crystal clear water and a tree for shade. He moved quickly towards it, realising his throat was grating together and that his tongue felt like sandpaper for the first time. He prayed it wasn't a mirage…

It wasn't. He fell to his knees before the water's edge and dipped his fingers in. The water was warm from the day's sun, but it was drinkable. He cupped his hands and brought them to his lips, greedily gulping down the pure water.

Soon, he thirst was sated and he sighed in relief.

"So I'm not in Hell… Satan wouldn't allow my thirst to be quenched unless he really liked me… which is probable…"

He sighed again and looked down into the water, eyes scanning the bottom of the deep pool. Thoughts raced through his head: where was Tala and Kai? Were they alive? Was _he_ alive? Where was he? A desert, yes, but there were quite a few deserts in the world… yet, wasn't he in the hidden labs of Arkhangelsk in _Russia_ last time he checked? How did he arrive here? The pool of water looked inviting… what would happen if he were to stay under the water beyond his lung's capacity? He would die; but what if he were already dead?

"_I would have let him live if he hadn't have been so… oh, what's the word? Stubborn."_

He remembered. Before he had fallen into unconsciousness, he had heard that bitch's words…

She had killed Ray… his hands clenched… his heart clenched… his eyes clenched… that meant she had most likely killed Bryony too… why did he have to leave them be? Yes, Tala's orders. Bryan's lip quivered in the beginnings of a snarl. His damn orders! If he had stayed in Japan, the two most important people in his life would be alive! If they weren't, then at least he could have died with them…

_That would spite Tala,_ the Falcon thought dryly. _He loves me like a brother. If I were to die, he'd only have Kai left, but even then, he'd be distraught… then he'd realise that he should think of those his friends love even if he hates them…_

_But I have no one now… my parents died… then Alana went… then Ray and Bryony… what's the point?_

His body relaxed and, slowly, he fell into the warm water. Not moving at all, he sank to the bottom, finally resting on the soft, muddy ground. Opening his lips, he watched bubbles of air float up to the surface…

His silver orbs opened and he took in the watery sight above him. The moon shone down, giving the impression of a tunnel leading to light…

_How ironic…_

Suddenly, a figure loomed overhead, their appearance blackened to a silhouette. Without warning, they jumped in and swam towards him, reaching out a hand. Even through the haze of oxygen deprivation, he managed to identify the being: Alana, his dead sister.

_She's come to take me to a better place…_

Clasping her hand, he let her take him away…

* * *

Demi: Eh, see? I told ya you wouldn't like it. Bry's my favourite character - _how could I do this to him_

Hm... review and I may update a wee bit sooner and put ya outta your misery...


End file.
